Nighthawk
This page is for the Autobot covert operative. For the stealth ground attack aircraft, see F-117 Nighthawk. As he is always working in the shadows, many enemies do not know that NIGHTHAWK is near until he is putting his fist into their facial components. A specialist in covert operations, he is trained in intelligence operations, sabotage, and guerilla tactics. NIGHTHAWK also transforms into an F-117A Stealth Fighter for recon operations and airborne strikes. Equipped with special sensor systems, he can detect signals beyond the normal electromagnetic and audio spectrums. Unfortunately, this leaves him vulnerable to strong signals from these spectrums that can overload his circuits. NIGHTHAWK is very insecure about this weakness, and hides a deep paranoia regarding it. Equipped with radar absorbing paint and special dampeners on his servos, he is able to move silently in both fighter and robot modes. He carries a heavy caliber machine gun as his primary weapon in robot mode, with a laser attachment. In fighter mode, he carries guided missiles, machine guns, and laser weapons. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: A specialist in covert operations, NIGHTHAWK trained in intelligence operations, sabotage, and guerilla tactics. MUX History: In 2009, Nighthawk fought Skywarp in defense of the Robert Moses Niagra Power Plant. Later that year, Nighthawk was the first to find Trojan when she crashlanded on Earth. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2007 Feb 27 - Luminous and friends : :Nighthawk reporting. After the note about the trouble in Brazil, I thought I'd make a pass through there to see if I could pick up anything interesting, and I wasn't disappointed. This large high-tech cube building was putting out a massive energy signature, and when I took a listen, it was pumping out religious broadcasts, not only in Portuguese but in Transformer dialects too. Said it was spreading the 'Word of Primus', to prepare for his coming, and to prepare Earth. I went in for a closer look, and a welcoming party met me. Gold-plated humanoid robots, dressed like monks with glowing green optics. About all I could get from them was to prepare for Primus' coming, he's coming soon, but one tidbit that stood out was that to be prepared, Earth must follow his prophet, Luminous. Something tells me she's not all that persuaded to give up on Earth. Not sure if this is the same place you made contact with her, Weaver Delta, but I'm providing the coordinates in case anyone wants to have a look for themselves. Let me tell you though, those guys are creepy. : March 05 - "Nighthawk Drops In" Nighthawk makes a surprise visit to the Pit November 11 - "Look out below!" Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City Category:2007 2009 * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid, Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagra Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - Browning v. Snoop - The faceoff of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... * December 15 - Finding the Trojan Horse - Trojan crashes on Earth, and is found by Nighthawk 2012 Aug 12 - Seeker Alley :Nighthawk reporting in. During my regular patrols I decided to make a pass near where Seekers have been hanging around in our backyard. When I got near a large aircraft storage area of the humans, I got a visit from Starscream who seemed dead and determined to keep me from checking the place out. I also detected a very odd energy signature in that area, very likely the one 'bolts reported on earlier. I didn't get much of a chance to get detailed scans before Starscream started aggressive crowd control to keep me back. I've uploaded my data to Teletraan for analysis and for anyone's perusal if they want to check it. One way or the other, I think we need to have a chit-chat with these miscreants that doesn't exactly involve words, if you know what I mean. Preferably with a whole squad. Nighthawk out. 2019 * May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" - The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. Players Nighthawk was created and is played by Colchek. ---- Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Autobot Special Operations Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Saboteurs Category:Transformers